Project Shade
by White wolf09
Summary: this is after the game SAB2, Scientist had made a clone of Shadow. But somthing went wrong. Now it is trying to finish what shadow didn't, destoying human kind.
1. The Begining

**Hey, this is my first Sonic story. I hope you all like it, oh and sorry if I spell some words wrong and grammar is wrong. Lets say English isn't my best class, hehe. Well enough with this, you can start reading now. Oh yah and I don't own any of the Sonic games. If I did this would be a game instead of a story.**

Forward

Scientist has been working on Shadow for some time now. What makes him us the chaos control? Why is he so different from Sonic and the rest? For years now, they were trying to make a clone from shadows DNA. Finley they have dune it, they made a hedgehog that has the same qualities as shadow. They kept this new experiment in a glass capsule. They had to give this hedgehog a name, so they called it project Shade. As they were celebrating for there job will dune, Shade woke up in the capsule. She saw all the scientist.

_Who am I? Where am I? Who are they? _Shade started to move. The scientist saw what she was doing. One of the scientist walk up to her.

"It's okay, I will tell you everything. You are a clone, a copy, of a dangerous experiment called shadow. He was created by a scientist name Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow was a mystery to us. We wanted to know what made him different from the rest of them, although you are not completely like him."

Shade was confused. She open her mouth to try to say something like 'who are the rest of them?' but it came out as "ho ar ress o hem?"

The scientist thought for a while thinking what shade ask him. Then he got it. "Oh the rest of them are Shadows ally's (well at least we think that). They are Rouge the bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower (a fox), and Sonic the Hedgehog. We have been studding all of them. But when Shadow came along. We saw something different about him. But Shadow died in a resent accident in space."

_Space?_ Just then, Shade had a vision of the past.

_She was in a large room, and there was barley anything in it. But she did see a black and red hedgehog standing in front of the window looking out into space, with a pink hedgehog next to him._

"_Who are they?" Shade said._

_Then the pink hedgehog said a name. "Shadow?"_

_The black Hedgehog turned around and said, "I have to go know; I must keep my promos to Maria," then he turn and then he look at Shade. "And you." Then he ran off._

"_No wait, don't go!" Shade said._

Shade was back in the lab, still in the capsule. "What just happen?" Shade said to herself.

"But now that you are awake we can start testing your abilities."

_Test,_ Shade thought _test, I will not let some stupid human control my life. This boy, shadow the hedgehog, he didn't let them so why should I?_ Shade looks at the scientist and gave him an evil look. She then saw a red chaos emerald, sitting in a glass container. She felt power from it. If Shade could only get out of the capsule. Then she started to move a little bit. Then moved more, until she was able to kick and punch the glass. The glass started to crack.

The scientist back away, "What are you doing!" he yell. Shade then gave the glass one final kick and it broke. The glass shadier into millions of pieces. "Shade what are you doing? Stop that!" Shade fell to the ground because she never used her legs before. Then she found the strength to pull herself up. The scientist tried to get her back into another capsule. But shade wouldn't let them. She pushes and kicks them away. She grab the Chaos emerald and held it in her hand.

She felt power. She felt the power from the emerald. Nothing could stop her now.

"You, you humans, you think you can control me! My prepuce was not to be slave by you all. I will fine my own prepuce!" Shade held the red Emerald up._ I hear words, I can hear them in my head. But why?_

A scientist was lying behind Shade. She look up at Shade. "We have created a monster, one that has all the qualities of the ultimate life form, one the is stronger the ultimate life form, the only thing different about it is that it's a girl, a mistake."

Shade then yelled, "Chaos Control!"

**So did you like it? I hope you did. Give it a scale one through ten. The next chapter is coming up soon. Please review. Its going to be getting good.**


	2. Journal in the ashes

**Hey. It's me again. This was a difficult chapter for me, because I didn't know how to start it. Tell me if I did well on it. **

Chapter II: Journal in the ashes.

Deep in the Mystic runes, Tails was working on the Tornado After the adventure in the Space Colony Ark. Knuckles was once again guarding the Master Emerald on his Island. Rouge was assigned another mission for the government. Sonic lying on top of Tails lab chilling out. He was getting some rest from the battle from the Biolizzer.

It was nightfall Sonic was half asleep. "Things couldn't get any better." He said to himself. When he took a breath of air, he smelled something, smoke. Sonic open his eyes and look around. He saw a little cloud of smoke coming from the forest. "Wonder what's going on over there."

Tails ran out of his lab and look up where sonic was laying. "Sonic, come check this out! Something happen to a research lab down in the forest!" Tails yelled up to him.

"I kind of found that out on my own." Sonic said back to him. "So let's go find out what's going on." Sonic jump off of the lab and ran off into the forest. Tails went back into his lab and go out his Tornado II (sense the other one still need be repaired).

Sonic ran in the forest looking for the lab. But he couldn't fine it. Then he saw Tails plain over head. He followed him because he thought that tails found it because he had a bird's eye view.

Tails look down and saw Sonic running behind him. "Did you find it yet?" He asks Sonic.

"I thought you found it." He replied. "Do you see the smoke?"

Tails look around and the he saw it. "Yeah it's over there."

"Then go to it and we'll have our lab."

"Okay. Follow me." Tails flew strait towards the smoke. Sonic was right behind him. After a while, Tail caught sight of the lab.

The lab was in ruins, only a few walls were still standing. And everything else was in ashes. Tails landed the tornado II next to the lake. Sonic stop running and waited for Tails. Once Tails was ready, they walk in of what was left of the lab. Sonic and Tails was shock at the sight of it. Glass, paper, and chemicals, was what was left of it.

"What do you think they were doing in this lab?" Sonic ask. Picking up the paper and trying to read it.

"I don't know. My question is what happen to this place?" Tails said back.

Tails walk around a bit. Then his foot was caught on something and he trip. He made a bad thud noise. Sonic look back at Tails. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tails replied. "I just trip over this…" Tails look back and saw a big book cover in ash. He grabs the book and wipes the ash away. "Book." Tails open the book, it wasn't a book, it was a journal. "April 24, 2002. We finally got all the materials to make a clone of the ultimate life form, Shadow. Our questions will be answered, And our life long dream will come true."

Sonic walk up to Tails. "What are you reading?" he asks.

"I think it's a journal." He gave the book to Sonic. He look in side of it. "I think it has something to do with Shadow."

Sonic flip the pages through the book. "I wonder what the last thing written in it." He turned to the back of the journal. "Here, it stop yesterday. June 25, 2006. Our task is complete. We have finally made a copy of the Ultimate life form. Though it dose not look like it but it has all the qualities only this one is stronger." Then a couple on lines were skip. Then the writing was a bunch of scribbles, like some one was writing this fast. Sonic could hardly read it. "Shade… She is out of control. She is destroying the lab. We can stop her. Please if someone finds this Diary. Please you must stop our mistake. It is too powerful to stay here on earth. We made it from Shadows DNA, so it is able to use the chaos control. I beg you; stop our mistake, before it destroys the world and all of human kind. And I am sorry for what we had created." Sonic stood there quietly.

Tails look around the lab. "So that what they were doing in the lab. But what did he mean by 'mistake'?"

"I think he was referring to Shade." Said a familiar voice. Sonic drop the book and turned around. There they saw there old friend Knuckles.

"Knuckles. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be grading the Master Emerald?" Tails asks.

"I was on the island when I saw the smoke. I wanted to know what was going on. So I decided to bring the Master emerald with me." Knuckles grab the book from the ground. "It sounds like Shade is a dangerous creation, Samantha made."

"Samantha?" Sonic ask.

"Yeah it says right here in front of the dairy, Samantha Witeren." Knuckles pointed to the name on the Journal.

"Huh, why didn't I see that?"

"I guess you're not that bright." A strange voice said.

Everyone look around, but didn't see anyone. "Show yourself!" Sonic demanded.

"Look up." Everyone look up and there on top of a wall was a shadowy figure. "So you must be the famous heroes. I thought you guys look a lot stronger, silly me."

Sonic took a step forward, "Who are you?" He asks.

The figure moves its face towards the moon light, "I am Shade, the clone of the ultimate life form." Shade did look a lot like shadow did, only her hair (the little spicks behind there head) was more down like Sonics was, and she was wearing a black dress, made out of rags. And in her hand was the red chaos emerald. "What are you doing at my home?"

"Your home?" Knuckles said

"Yes I was created here. Didn't you read the Journal you stupid Echidna?"

"What did you call me!" Knuckles was about to attack her until Sonic put his arm in front of him. "Let me at her, Let me…" Knuckles look at Sonic; He had an intense look on his face.

"Looks like your friend has anger issues. But I know how to shut him up." Shade jump of behind the wall. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got ready, for anything. Then the wall started to crack, and it was falling towards them. They all jump out of the way and the wall slam on the ground. "I guess I got to work on my aim."

"That was close." Sonic said

"How did she do that?" Tails ask.

"Don't you remember? She is twice as strong as Shadow was." Knuckles said.

"That's right," Shade said as she was walking out of the cloud of dust. "Now I will finish you." She held the chaos emerald up. Until she could say anything, something shot her in the arm and she quickly diapered with the chaos emerald.

All of them just laid there. "What was that?" Knuckles ask.

Tails walk around and he saw a bullet, "Looks like someone shot her." He pick up it up and look at it. "But who?"

"Shadow." Sonic whispered.

"Shadow?" Tails and Knuckle both said at the same time.

Sonic saw Shadow standing there holding a gun. _Shadows alive, that can't be. _Sonic mouth drop. Shadow gave Sonic a smirk.

Tails and knuckles look where Sonic was looking. But saw nothing. "What are you talking about?" Tails said

"There, do you not see him!" He pointed to the stump. They didn't see him

"Sonic no ones there." Knuckles said looking at the stump confuses

"What are you talking about!" he looks at Knuckles. "Shadows right there holding…" He look back. Shadow was not there anymore. "Where did he go?"

"Sonic are you Okay?"

"I don't know Tails, I really don't know."

**Well there you go, told you it would get better. Sorry it took awhile to write this out, one of my reviewers gave me an idea to draw out my new character. So I decided to draw Shade Before I described her. Well please Review! **


	3. A talk with Amy

**Yo, it's me again. The only thing I want to say is that if you didn't beet SAB2, or you don't know what happens at the end, don't read this, it will spoil the ending. If you do know what happen to the end then go ahead, that is all.**

Chapter III: A talk with Amy

Tails was in his lab, on his computer, with Samantha's Journal next to him. (Knuckles was back on his Island, Tails gave him a pager if anything else pop up). Tails was tiered; he was at that Journal ever since he left the burn down lab. He has been searching who Samantha Witeren was, and what she did, if he could get that information, he would find out more about the lab. Then he heard the slide doors open, and someone with a high calm voice said "Hi Tails," Tails spin his chair around and saw Amy.

"Oh, hi Amy." Tails said, "If you're looking for Sonic he's not here."

"I know, He's by the river," Amy said. "I tired talking to him, he walk away, he didn't run, he didn't hesitate, something's wrong with him."

Tails swung his chair around back to his computer. "Well lets just say he hasn't been himself lately."

"What are you talking about?"

You heard about that lab thing right?"

"The lab in the forest? Well yeah."

"Well Sonic and I went to the Lab to check it out. When we were there, Sonic claims that he saw Shadow."

"What?" Amy said in surprise. "Shadow? But didn't he die when he was with Sonic in space?"

"I know. But the strange part is that we didn't see him."

"We?"

"Knuckles was there too."

"Oh."

"I think Sonic need to be by himself right now."

Amy stood there and thought. He never done this before, So she decided to see what was wrong with him. "Thanks Tails I'll take it from here." And Amy ran off.

Tails turned around, "Any didn't you here what I said?" But it was to late Amy was already out the door. "Sorry Sonic I tried."

Amy ran out of the lab and look around for Sonic. After a while she found Sonic. She ran over to him.

Sonic was standing there thinking about what he saw at the lab. _I wonder why Knuckles and Tails didn't see shadow, he was right there. Was I just seeing things? I don't know. I wish I knew._

"Hi Sonic." Amy said full of joy.

"Oh hi Amy." Sonic said, in a depressing voice.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"Nothing wrong, everything is fine."

"Something is wrong, I said hi and you didn't run away from me."

Sonic look at her and smiled. "I guess there's no tricking you." He look back at the river. "I think I saw Shadow back in that lab, but Knuckles and Tails didn't. I think they don't believe me." Sonic put his head down.

"I do." Amy said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I believe you."

"If this is one of those why for me to marry you its not working."

"It's not. I believe you because It could be possible."

"I don't know Amy. There a one out of hundred chance that's he is alive."

"Maybe that one happen. For all we no know Shadow could be alive."

Sonic look back up. "You know what Amy you might be right."

"I am?" she took her hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, I could of saw Shadow. Maybe I'm the only one that can see him for a reason." Sonic felt more confident in himself, Amy smiled. Then they herd a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Amy ask

"That's the pager Tails gave me if he found anything." Sonic pulled out the pager and on it , it said 'Sam Info.' "I got to go Amy. Oh and thanks." Sonic ran off to Tails's lab.

**Well that is it for now Review it one out of ten, Please it would help a lot oh and sorry for any bad spelling. hehe**


	4. Shades other

**Yo it me again, I have nothing to say but that this is the forth chapter, well……… you can read it now.**

Shades other.

Tails was waiting in his lab waiting for Sonic and Knuckles. _I hope they got the message._

Outside Tail's lab, Shade was standing on the outside window, looking. "Well look what we have here. It's the fox with two tails. He trespasses at my home. Lets do the same at his home." She pulled out a chaos emerald, but this one was purple. Before she could do anything, someone spoke to her.

"I don't think so." Said the voice

She stop and chuckled. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with pal?"

"Yes I do. You are Shade, My clone."

"My clone." Shade knew who the voice was now. She turned around.

Nothing.

She look all around.

Nothing.

"I know who you are, Shadow. Now show yourself!" Shade yelled out.

"I am out; you just got to find me." Shadow said.

Shade was getting angry. She wanted to destroy Shadow so there could only be one ultimate life form. "I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you mean!" Then Shadow snatches the purple chaos emerald from her hand. Shade was shock. She look behind her and there he was. Shadow with a green emerald in one hand and the purple in the other.

Shadow stood there in front of Shade. "So Shade, what were you about to do to Tails's lab?"

Shade said nothing. She was shock to see that Shadow wasn't afraid of her. He knows how she was. He knows that she is twice as strong he was. But why doesn't he show fear. Then Shade had that feeling, the same feeling she had back in the burned down lab. Her head started to hurt and she fell to her knees. The past struck her again.

_Once again she was in a large room, but it was dark. She look around and didn't see anyone. 'Where am I? And why is this keep happening to me?' Just then the door slide open and someone in a big walker came in and stop in front of a computer like thing. Shade stood there and watches._

"_Enter password," The man said. "The password is ma-ri-a, Maria." Then the man held up a white chaos emerald._

'_Hey don't I have one of those?' Shade then pulled out her red one. 'I wonder how many there are?'_

"_Now I need to put the Chaos Emerald into this console." The man said, as he put it in._

'_Chaos Emeralds huh, I guess these things have names as well.'_

_Then a big capsule, about the size of an average house, came up from the ground and it made a loud noise. The man just sat there in his walker, it look like he couldn't wait to see what happen. Shade walk toward the huge capsule. She looks at the computer, which had the emerald in it. She slowly reaches her hand towards it._

"_What!" The man yelled. Shade jump back away from him. Her eyes was shut, hoping that the man didn't see her. "Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again?"_

'_Sonic?' Shade open her eyes and look at the man. The man was looking on top of the capsule. She look up there as well. And there was Shadow "That's not Sonic you moron! That's Shadow!" Shade covered her mouth. 'Oh no I hope he didn't heir me.' Shade look at the man. He was still looking at Shadow. 'He didn't hear me.' _

"_My name is Shadow. Sense you were so kind to release me, master, I will grant you one wish."_

'_Master why did he call him master? Well who ever this person is maybe he will help me. Maybe this person can give me the information about Shadow. Not a bad idea.'_

_Just then red lights began to flash. And Shade disappear._

Shade wok up next to the lake with the waterfall. She quickly got up and look for Shadow, but see didn't see him. "Where the hell did he go?" Shade growled, "And how did I end up here?" she took out her red emerald. "So there's more then just one of these. So fare I seen four, green, red, white, and purple. And that man with the giant walker and the stupid goggles, he must know something about Shadow. Well I'll just drop by for a visit." She look were Tails's lab was. "I'll deal with you later." And Shade ran off looking for Dr. Eggman.

**Okay guys, this is where you come in, in a coming up chapter Shade is going to meet Eggman. But I don't know what would Eggman do when he finds out that she's a clone of Shadow. I'm not good when it comes to Eggman. So scale of one to ten, review, and help me. Peace out.**


	5. the truth about Samantha Witeren

**Yo, okay there is something you need to know before you start to read this chapter. You know in that last chapter where Shade saw Shadow for the first time. Well this is what was going on in Tail's lab okay, on with the story hehe. **

The truth about Samantha Witeren

Tails was sitting in his lab waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to come; _I hope they got my message._

Just then, Sonic ran through the door, and stop in front of Tails. "Hey Tails, you called."

"Yah I did. I found some stuff about Samantha. But we should wait for Knuckles."

"There's no need for that." Knuckles walk into the room and stop next to Sonic. "So what do you have for us Tails?"

Tails turned around to his big computer. "I found some things about Samantha." A big picher of her face came on the computer. She had brown hair with green eyes "She was 32 when she died. She live here in Station square for some time. She always wanted to be a scientist. But her parents were too poor to keep her into school. Her mom and dad died and she was sent to her uncles. Her uncle was a scientist."

"Okay what else?" Sonic ask.

"Well Her Uncle was a big fan of Project Shadow. And after researching him, I fond out that he was the one who started project Shade. He wonted to make one of us. But my guess is that he didn't have the DNA for it. So he got it off of Shadow."

"But why Shadow? His DNA must have been hard to fine. Ours would be more easer." Knuckles said.

"I'm still working on that, I've been trying to get information off of Samantha's Journal and her Uncles computer."

"How did you get information about her Uncle?" Sonic ask.

"Well remember those paper you fond Sonic?"

"Yeah, but that stuff was a whole bunch of computer stuff."

"It was but in there I found something." Tails pulled out a small paper. On one of the ends, it looks like it was all tarred up. "It's a page off a book. I think it was a page off of a journal."

"You mean out of Samantha's?"

"No, this was off another one. My guess was that the rest of the book got burn up with the building. What I got out of this was that they used the energy off a Chaos emerald to create Project Shade."

"So maybe that's why Shade is more powerful then Shadow." Knuckles said.

"That's right." Sonic said. "So that's how she got the chaos emerald, she must of escape from the lab and uses the chaos emerald to destroy it."

"Yah, But why?"

"I don't know, but we better fine out so we can fine out more about this girl."

Just then they herd screaming from outside. Sonic ran out the door. He got outside and looks around. He did not see anything. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye. He look over and there was Shadow with Shade in him arms. Shade was nock out cold.

"Shadow…" Sonic didn't know what to say. He was shock to see him with her. "Shadow, what did you do to her?"

Shadow look down at her them look back at Sonic. He put Shade down. Then he then reaches behind him, pulled out two small rings, and a small computer disk. He through them at Sonic and Sonic caught them. He was confused and asks, "What is this?"

Shadow pick Shade back up. He look at Sonic one more time then he turned around and ran. Then Tails and Knuckles came out of the lab.

"Sonic what's going on out here?" Knuckles ask.

"Here Tails take this." Sonic gave him the disk and the rings. "I'll be right back." Sonic ran off to chase Shadow.

"Hey Sonic what up." Knuckles ran off after Sonic.

"Hey wait, what am I support the do with this." Tail said but it was too late, they were out of sight. "Oh grate."

Sonic still had sight of Shadow. "Were is he going." Sonic said Then, Shadow got to the water fall de disappeared. " Oh grate not again." Sonic stop running. _Why was he running from me, why did he have Shade, and why is not talking to me? _Then Knuckles caught up with him.

"Sonic, what are you doing. You've been acting strange ever sense you saw Shadow at the Lab." Knuckles said. "What's wrong with you?"

Sonic stood there for a minute thinking about Shadow. "Its nothing lets go." Then he walks towards Tails's lab.

**Okay, Im not going to update of a week b/c im going on vacation. So please review, and peace out. **


	6. Infomation about Shadow

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. Well read and review.**

Information about everything

Somewhere outside of the mystic runes, bunch of little red robots was building a big lair for Dr. Eggman. Dr Eggman was standing in a large room looking out the window.

"Looks like everything is going good. But just to make sure…" He wall out of the room and started walking down a hallway. After a couple of doors down, he walks into another room. It look was a round room with control all around it. And in the middle of it was a big chair. There was red robots on the controls. Dr Eggman sat in the chair. "How the building coming along?"

One of the robots spun its chair around "Everything is going towards plan."

"Excellent." Then he looks at a security computer screen and there was robots lying down with sparks coming out of them. "Hey what happen?"

"Someone is trying to get in." Another robot said.

"Succor the doors!"

A robot press a button, and a computer voice on saying 'Commencing lock down.' All the outside doors shut and robots ran around the outside looking for the intruder.

"It's too late," a robot said. "Whatever attack those robots is inside the lair."

"Then Go look for it!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

All the robots quickly go out of there seats and left the room.

"If it's Sonic or any of his friends, my work is would be ruin!" He slammed his fist on the chair. "Why dose all my genus plans always has to get ruin by him?"

"Maybe your plans aren't that genus after all." Said a voice.

Dr. Eggman looks around and saw no one. "Rouge is that you?"

"Who the hell is Rouge? We never met before."

"Who are you show yourself."

A chair turned around, sitting there was Shade with her arms, and legs cross. "There I showed my, I'm Shade and I have some questions for you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No not really. Just a guy who weirs stupid Goggles."

"I'm Dr. Eggman the greatest scientific…"

"Yah, Save it."

"What are you doing here, and… who are you? Shadows sister or something?"

Shade got out of the chair and yelled. "I'm Not Shadows sister you son of a bitch! I'm his clone!" She was angry.

Eggman was shock _Shadows clone, Is that possible?_

Shade calmed down. "Well so much for a low profile." Shade sat back down in the chair. "I want Info."

"About what?"

"About Project Shadow."

"No."

Shade stood up. "Why Not!"

Eggman flinch, but cleared his throat. "Because last time I gave out information about Shadow to some one they turned out to be a spy."

"Im not a spy."

"That's what the spy said."

"Fine I give up you win." Shade walk toward the door. Eggman watch her closely as she moved. "Shade then stop in front of the door. "Hey, have you ever thought of a underwater lair?"

"No why would I do that?"

Shade geneses at him. "Sonic can't swim." She walk out the door. Shade made sure the door was closed. Then once it did she look into ever door she could fine. "Come on. One of these doors has to lead me to a computer or something." After several doors, she found herself in a large room. It was the same room the Eggman was in earlier. Only the window was now a computer screen and in the middle of the table was a keyboard. "Here we go." Shade walk towards the desk. "Hmm I wonder what happens if I typed down Project….Shadow." Then the screen went blank and the word 'Password' came on the screen. "Password! I don't know the…." She then thought for a while. Then Type done 'Maria'. Then thousands of things pop up on the screen. As she was looking, The slide doors open. Shade quickly grab a stapler and through it. The stapler stop in mid air and some one grunted. Then Shade ran up, tackles something to the ground, and held it down. "You invisible I know it. Show yourself, I know your spying on me."

"I was not spying on you!" a voice said. Then a guest of wind came, and then feet started to appear, then legs, a body, arms, hands, and a face with a horn on the forehead. "I was on a mission to find out what Eggman was up to until you came in the room so I disappear."

"So you don't work for that Goggle guy?"

"No."

Shade then got off him and walk up to the computer. She typed something on the computer. Then a disk pop out. Shade grab it. She walk towards the doors, but then stop.

"What is you name boy?" Shade ask

"Espio the Chameleon. What's yours?"

"Shade the Hedgehog." She started to walk again. "The computers all yours Espio." She walk out the door.

"Hmm that was weird. She reminded me of Shadow somehow. Oh well I better get back to what I was doing." But before He could walk back to the computer, the alarm went off. "Damn. I bet that Girl set it off. I better get out of here." Espio ran out the door and down the hall. But once he came to a corner, Shade was laying on the ground nock out. "Hey are you okay?" Esipo kneeled down and look at her. "I better get you out of here." He pick her up and put her on his back, then started running. "How did this happen to you?"

_Shade was in a room again. But this one was took up a lot of space. There was a walkway that lead to a huge power supply. In front of shade was a girl with Bat like wings standing on a platform in front of a computer with six chaos emeralds. _

"_Who's this girl?" Shade said._

"_Legend has it when all the seven chaos emeralds are together, a miracle happens and there mine all mine." The girl said._

"_Miracle?"_

"_I don't think so." Said a voice. Shade turned around and saw Shadow. "So It was you Idea that whole time. Or was it a Direct order from the president? Now I know who you are. Your that government spy Rouge the bat."_

"_Rouge the Bat. That goggle guy mention her name. She must have been the spy he was talking about." _

"_So you did your homework. Big deal." Rouge said_

"_You are one pathetic person." Shadow said_

"_Look who's talking. You don't even know who you are." Rouge jump off the plat form. She pulled out a newspaper and showed it to shadow. "Here are the results of the ultimate life form. But this photo looks different then you. So who or what is standing in front of me."_

"_What did she mean?" Shade ran up to the newspaper and look at the photo. It had a big looking Lizard on it with some pipe on the side that led to a power supply on the back. "Is..is that the real ultimate life form?" She look at Shadow who had a disturb look on its face. "Then what is Shadow."_

_After that a big white flash came._

**Well there you go. Now Shade has something to think about of a while. Well tell me what you think. Review Please. Pease out.**


End file.
